Fall
by Zurifeelsthelove
Summary: It's funny how some people can fall in love with just a simple stare. In Len's case, the beautiful voice of a mysterious blonde girl was what caused him to be curious about her. He didn't know her, and yet it felt right to be with her, even if she didn't know he was there... or did she? RinxLen!


**Hey! So, I know it's been a long time… I'm sorry. Again. Also, you may have noticed that This Twins was deleted. I realized that the writing was very bad, I apologize, but I wasn´t able to find passion for that story anymore. I didn´t feel comfortable with it, and so it was deleted. In case you liked it, sorry for that. I mean, maybe someday I´ll… see what I can do with that storyline, write something better and… yeah. Maybe someday.**

 **Anyway, in case you didn't notice, this is a one chapter thing. The pairing is RinxLen, because I love them, and I'd recommend to not read this story if you don't like the pairing. Leave your reviews, this is 'bout to get fluffy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fall

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was a lovely afternoon. A light breeze brushed against Len's skin. He loved fall more than he liked to admit. The colors of the leaves, varying from dark to light brown and many shades of yellow and red, the rustling that they made whenever the wind passed by, but most importantly…

 _Her_

Ever since he was a little boy, he loved the big, beautiful forest he went to visit every time this season came. You see, for some unknown reason, deep within the forest you would be able to find a girl with gold, short hair. She was always alone, standing in the middle of the woods.

He still didn´t know why she was so interesting, but the reason she caught his attention immediately was because of the sound of her voice.

The first time he heard her sing was a clear memory. She sang in a soft, calming tune, but she never said a word. Len remembered the astonishment he had felt at that specific moment. He felt his heart flutter at the memory.

' _Already 21 and you feel the need to squeal? Get a hold of yourself!'_ He thought as he tried to calm his beating heart.

Walking down the small path that was half-heartedly built in between the trees of these woods, he arrived at his usual spot. He sat beneath a large tree and took a look at his wristwatch.

It should begin any time now…

 _There._

A soft voice rose from the quiet forest. He closed his eyes. The tune was calming and steady, as always. However, this time, after a while of enjoying the beautiful lullaby the girl sang every autumn, something was clearly off.

The voice now showed nervousness, hesitation. He opened his eyes and wondered if something was wrong.

Never in the past nine years had this happened before.

Suddenly, the voice stopped entirely. Len felt worried about the golden girl, but he knew that it would be weird if he came out of his hiding spot and asked a total stranger he had been listening to for a long period of time if she was okay.

However, curiosity and worry were killing him. He silently stood up, pressed his chest against the tree and slowly peeked to the left with the most caution he could ever afford.

He wanted to see if the girl was still there.

What he didn't expect to see was a pair of big, sky blue eyes staring directly into him. Len froze. The girl was right in front of him!

"Uh… hi." He managed to say after the initial shock passed.

"Okay, I know this may sound weird, but for the past few years, you've been listening to me singing, and I was just wondering why? I mean, not many people come out to this forest, I don't know who you are, but I've seen you here since, like, six years, and um- oh gosh, sorry, I'm babbling, but… answer my question."

The girl quickly spoke in a high and slightly nasal voice. Len couldn't help but feel slightly amused. Now that he could see the girl closely, he noticed some features that he hadn't seen before.

The golden hair was the only thing he could see before, but now he had a perfect view of her. She was short. Really short. He could tell since he, himself, is a short guy and this girl is actually tinier than him. She has a little waist, she is skinny, and she has a complexion that is as white as snow. She looked delicate, maybe even fragile. She wore a huge white bow on her head, he wondered how he hadn't noticed before, and a pale yellow sundress. She was absolutely more stunning that he could ever have imagined.

"Oh...uh… I-I heard you sing and I thought it was pretty. Not that I'm saying that you're not pretty! You are pretty—I mean, uh, that was kind of weird coming from a stranger, but uh…"

Curse him and his poor social skills! What was he even saying? He was coming off as a creep!

A sweet giggle interrupted his thoughts.

"Thanks! I think you're quite attractive yourself!" The girl answered with a light blush on her cheeks.

He felt his cheeks heat up, "Um, Thanks! I-uh… yeah…" He giggled nervously.

"But, you know, you seem like a good guy, why have you not talked to me before? You're here in the same spot as I am every year, every time… so why not?" Len pondered this question for a second… she is adora—No! Focus, Len!

"I think I enjoy your singing the most every fall. It is the reason it´s my favorite season."

GOD DAMN IT. HE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT.

They shared a moment of silence.

"That's… awfully nice of you, thank you… uh"

"Len…My name's! My name's Len!"

"Well then, Lenny." He felt his cheeks warm up again. He really needed to control that.

"Thank you. Well, I know this may sound kind of weird, but if you weren't here, I probably wouldn't be here either. I guess you're just… part of the routine, you know?"

' _Well, if you weren't here, I'd probably be in love with someone else that I have actually met before'_ He thought.

"It isn´t weird at all! After all, I'm the one who stayed to listen!" he quickly replied, hoping to get a good response.

"And I am grateful, really." She said, smiling widely. The breezed caressed her hair and Len saw his world stop for only a few seconds.

She was really the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Do you sing?" She asked suddenly, hope in those big, blue eyes.

The question caught him off guard. Sing? It's not like he had never tried to sing before, but it would never compare to her singing.

"I… don't do it very often. But some people have told me that I'm… acceptable." He answered.

"Would you like to sing with me, Len-Len?"

It was obvious she was going to ask that, yet Len was so surprised he almost missed the new nickname. That did not mean he wasn't happy, though.

"Yes! Of course! That- That'd be great!" He felt proud of himself as he watched her laugh.

She looked free and happy, he loved it.

"Well, come with me! It's only a few steps away from your spot, but this is where I like to sing the most!"

He had never noticed the space in between all the trees. Maybe it was just because he was the one who watched, who only listened, but it truly was a great spot.

The golden girl sat down and gestured Len to do the same. With no hesitation, he sat in front of her and asked,

"What would you like to sing?"

"You've been listening for years, I'm sure you'd know unless you have a really bad memory."

It was true. He knew the tune by heart. Sometimes, when he was alone, he'd sing it at home. In all honesty, he liked it a lot. It helped him calm down or cheer up.

"You start, I'll join after some seconds, 'kay?" She said.

"Yeah…"

He took a deep breath, opened his mouth slightly, and sang.

He sang with all the passion that he could. He sang with everything he was and is. He sang because he wanted to give back everything he could to her because of the wonderful emotions that she made him feel.

He sang because he loved the melody with all his heart and, even though they had only met and he didn't really know her, because he loved her even more.

A second voice joined his. He felt his heart skip a beat and his temperature rise up. He felt like time could stop right there, and he wouldn't mind. He felt like he could do anything because of her.

He didn't know why she was so interesting, and he liked it that way.

He didn't know why he was in love with her, but he loved her nonetheless.

They sang and talks together until the Sun disappeared from the sky and the stars and the moon illuminated the sky. They shared facts, secrets, adventures, and opinions about anything and everything… but everything comes to an end, and in this case, it did with one final song.

When it ended, the only thing Len wanted was… a kiss. He knew that it wasn't possible, but she looked so beautiful under the moonlight. Even though it was dark, her eyes didn't lose any of its shine. He felt safe, happy, and even comfortable with her when it was actually really cold.

"You know, Len-oh, I had a lot of fun today, thanks to you! I hope I see you again soon, but I've got to go home now… I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to see you tomorrow… but…" Len wasn't sure if he was just so distracted by her that the he forgot to ask one very important thing.

"But? You can't, Len?" Disappointment was evident in her expression and voice. Sudden guilt washed over him-

"No! No, it's not that. I'll meet you here tomorrow, I promise!" He quickly added.

"Oh, okay then, Len-i, I'll see you then." She waved and walked away, but before she could get out of his sight

"Hey, wait!" Len ran after her. The girl stopped walking and turned around, only to face a really red-faced Len.

"I-I think you're very pretty and I like you a lot and I want you to go on a date with me!" Len managed to blabber out.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." With a little wink, a slight blush, and a joyful smile, she made her way once again. Glee and relief washed over him, but he still needed to ask one more thing.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" She turned around once again, amusement hidden in her eyes.

"What's your name?" Len asked very seriously.

The girl's eyes widened a little.

"I never told you?" Disbelief was written all over her as she asked those words.

"Not even once." Len reassured.

"Huh." She seemed to think about something.

"I'll tell you later, see you tomorrow, spy-guy!" The she quickly ran off.

Len was very confused. Tomorrow? He couldn´t wait until tomorrow!

He sat once again and took a deep breath.

' _Tomorrow… it's going to be a great day'_

He stared at the direction in which she took off and suddenly noticed a white thing laying on the ground.

It was a white bow. The same bow that was once resting on her head. The bow was attached to a headband, and he took the opportunity to examine it a little.

What he found made him really happy, though. Written on the inside of the headband was a name. A name he wanted to know a very long time ago.

A name that now made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

Right there, there was the name of the girl he fell in love with throughout the years and in a single day.

Black ink stood in the white material with a single word in cursive letter.

 _ **Rin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **So, what did you think? Feedback is deeply appreciated. I think it came out to be pretty good! Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you in the next three years! Bye Bye!**


End file.
